Touchscreen functionality has expanded the ways in which a user may interact with a device. One example of such functionality is the recognition of gestures, which may be performed to initiate corresponding operations of the computing device.
However, conventional techniques that were employed to support this interaction were often limited in how the gestures were detected, such as to use touchscreen functionality incorporated directly over a display portion a display device. Additionally, these conventional techniques were often static and thus did not address how the computing device was being used.
Consequently, even though gestures could expand the techniques via which a user may interact with a computing device, conventional implementations of these techniques often did not address how a user interacted with a device to perform these gestures, which could be frustrating to a user as well as inefficient.